Pets
by Whackjop
Summary: Kakashi doesn't like most animals. What made him take in the little Uchiha in the rain? KakaIru, NaruSasu and others.
1. Chapter 1

AN; I read FMA Zoofic, and I love it. I just had to do it for Naruto too! 

It was a dreary day in Kohona, the rain pouring down onto the streets without thought for the people or animals living there. A tiny black bundle of fur hid underneath a bush, shivers wracking his tiny body. His black eyes half closed as he fought the exhaustion clawing at his very heart and mind. He needed to find somewhere warm and dry before he could sleep!

The animal forced himself onto unsteady paws, stumbling a little in the mud. He gritted his teeth in annoyance before starting to walk again, resisting the urge to curl up and call until someone found him. That would be bad, HE would come to hurt him like he did the rest of the clan! There would be blood and pain and fear, so much fear again...

The animal bit back a whimper and scampered toward a rock ledge, thankful for the tiny amount of shelter it gave him. He dropped onto his belly, front paws next to his cheeks. He was still a Little One, he wasn't meant to leave the den, let alone go running around this place in the wet and the cold. All his instinct told him to go home, away from here, but...

HE would be there. And he didn't want to be hurt by HIM, or go lie next to the cold bulk that had used to be so warm and loving to him. Or the other cold body that had used to protect him, but speak to HIM as though HE were a god.

The tiny creature gave into one of his stronger instincts, whimpering and calling out for someone to find him. He was scared, he wanted to go home, he wanted a heartbeat to listen to and for someone to lick his ears as he fell asleep. He didn't want to lie in the wet all alone, trying to ignore the smell of blood clinging to his soaked fur.

The ledge moved!

He jumped to his paws, backing away and hissing as the thing he thought was shelter shifted and moved outwards. The fur on the back of his neck stood up, but he couldn't find the strength to run away. He closed his eyes and made louder calls, this time putting all his fear into them. If anyone was near, they would come and rescue him, those were the rules!

No one would come. They were all cold and still because HIM.

The ledge moved away to show a huge thing looking down at him with one big, scary eye. He cried, beginning to scamper away but only falling over himself in his hurry. The huge thing followed him as he crawled on his belly through the mud, reaching out with a front paw that didn't have to touch the ground. He cried out, scratching away at the mud with tiny claws as the huge thing caught the back of his blue pelt, lifting all four paws off the ground.

He found himself lifted in front of the huge thing's face, that one scary eye looking him over. His tail curled around his body as he clenched his eyes closed, thinking as fast as he could. He couldn't reach anything with his claws or his teeth, and he was too small to hurt something this big. His only hope was for someone to come and rescue him. That hope was dashed as he remembered why he was out in the first place.

The little animal went limp, tears and rain dripping down his cheeks as he whimpered. The huge thing was going to eat him and he couldn't do anything to stop it!

* * *

Kakashi wasn't an animal person. His best friend, Iruka, had recently gotten a little Uzumaki to take care of. He didn't really like the pup, it always climbed around on Iruka's couch and yowled until he would grudgingly pet the damn thing. It was loud, annoying, and blindingly orange. 

In Kakashi's opinion, if you wanted a pet, you got something...quieter. And something you could look at without squinting.

The silver haired man had been sitting on his couch, reading one of his hentai novels when he heard it. Small, whimpering cries that sounded like they were right outside his door. He grumbled before standing and walking over to look out. If that little monster had gotten loose again, he didn't care how adorable Iruka thought it was...

He opened the door, hand out ready to grab the thing, but stopped. The animal sitting outside his door wasn't the Uzumaki. It had dark fur, a blue and white pelt, and huge dark eyes that seemed to be all pupil. He stared down at it in shock for a few moments before reaching out to it. Maybe it was lost...

The little creature opened it's mouth to mew pitifully, stumbling over it's own paws to get away. Kakashi managed to catch the back of it's pelt before it escaped. He held it up to get a better look at it and check for a collar. It's long black tail curled up around it's leg as it mewed louder, little front paws hiding it's face.

Kakashi shook his head, realising there was nothing to tell him where this little one belonged. What kind of person let something this small wander the streets in the rain?

"Well, I suppose I'd better dry you off, huh?" Kakashi sighed, putting one hand on his hip. The animal went quiet, eyes closed. A drop of water fell from one black ear and it shivered, letting out a sneeze. The man couldn't help but smile under his mask. Okay, so this thing was a little cuter than the Uzumaki. "Where did you come from anyway?"

It mewed quietly as Kakashi cradled it in one arm, glancing around. There was no one chasing him, so he brought it inside. Setting it down on the couch he had previously occupied, he went to find a towel to dry it off.

After selecting a small white towel that he hadn't used in a while, he returned to the couch to find the animal crawling under one of the pillows. He pulled it back and smirked as the little thing hissed angrily, backing into a corner. It bared tiny fangs at him before he grabbed it, using the towel as a shield. The dark thing mewed and wriggled before giving in as Kakashi rubbed it dry.

"Don't feel bad for losing." Kakashi told it. "You're only little. And I'm sure it feels better to be dry." He tilted his head to the side, regarding the now half dry creature. It was no bigger than a small cat, with sleek black fur and a long tail for balance. It still had that baby look about it, it's ears still fluffy and it's cheeks round. "Now what the hell am I supposed to do with you?"

The animal blinked a little, yawning and then sneezing again.

"Sleep. Sleep's easy, I don't have to do anything. You can stay in the laundry." Kakashi grabbed one of the couch cushions and carried the animal into his laundry before setting it down. The tiny thing backed up as soon as it was put down, scrambling away.

"Okay, but you'll want to sleep on this!" Kakashi called with a smile. "You're a defensive little thing, aren't you?"

The animal hissed again and Kakashi shrugged, walking out. He closed the door with a sigh. He would call Iruka in the morning and find out what to do with it.

Kakashi groaned as the sun hit his face. God, if that wasn't the worst night he had been through in a while...It had been that thing in his house. It had cried all night! Iruka had said those things were smart, trust Kakashi to find the only one that screamed in the middle of the night...

He got up, rubbing his eyes before deciding to get changed. He needed to get Iruka here anyway, might as well look presentable. Well, as presentable as he ever looked. Kakashi picked up the phone, ignoring the little scratches against the laundry door.

"Kakashi?" Iruka's voice came from the speaker.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would call me at such an obscene hour? ...I didn't know there was a four thirty in the morning!" Iruka groaned. Kakashi smiled as he imagined his friend standing in nothing but a shirt, glaring at the offending clock. "Just because you're a morning person...ouch! Naruto's clawing my leg again..."

"Well, that's what you get for finding that thing. I've got a problem here."

"If this is about you running out of those stupid novels again, I told you I refuse to buy them for you. You can go to the bookstore yourself!" Iruka snapped.

"It's not that!" Kakasha tried not to laugh at the parental scolding in Iruka's voice. He would make a great teacher! "I found...a little something last night. It's like your Uzumaki, but not as orange. And smaller." He added, wincing at Iruka's yelp. "What, it bit you?"

"No, he just gets under my feet when I walk. Where was the poor thing? Does it have a collar or a chip?" Iruka sounded a little more awake due to interest.

"It was outside my door last night. No collar, but I've got no clue hoe to check for a chip...look, could you just come over? It's been yelling all night and it's driving me mad!" Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yelling all...what have you done to it?" Iruka snapped suddenly.

"What? Nothing! How...You know what? Just get your ass over here." Kakashi smirked at Iruka's huff. "Come on Iruka!"

"Alright! Alright. You'll kill me one day..."

"Thanks Iruka!"

Kakashi hung up before his friend could reconsider. It was more a habit than that he thought Iruka would refuse. It was an animal after all.

* * *

Iruka put the phone down with a sigh. Kakashi with any living thing more demanding than a cactus was a scary thought. Sure, he was a nice guy most of the time, but he didn't like looking after anything other than himself. Kalashi just couldn't put up with the needs of others if they annoyed him. 

Naruto yowled, the blonde clawing his ankles to get his attention. Iruka bent down to scoop him up, scratching his little orange ears. There were lots of different things that were smaller and less orange than Uzumakis in the world. For all he knew Kakashi could have something dangerous like a Sound and not know about it!

Then again, it had to be a pretty young Sound for it to be smaller than Naruto, but...

The man placed his pet down on the bed, smiling as Naruto plopped himself down and watched his own tail twitch. He would get dressed and go over with Naruto. It was a small revenge for Kakashi waking him up.

The Uzumaki pup began to chase his tail, running around the bed with a few exited yips. Iruka smiled as he pulled a shirt on. Naruto was hopeless!

"Careful of the edge there Naruto." He warned, watching as Naruto looked up at him with huge blue eyes. The pup grinned and yipped again, standing up as straight as he could as Iruka pulled his 'outside clothes' on. "We're going out."

At the word 'out' Naruto began to jump around, paws hitting the bedspread and leaving big dents behind. Iruka grabbed him before he could vault off the bed entirely.

"Come on. Kakashi might have another friend for you." He murmured, smiling as Naruto chewed on his finger. The pup looked up at him and wagged his tail, still grinnig. "But if it's not nice, don't try to start a fight! And don't look at me like that." Iruka added at the innocent look Naruto sent him. "I saw you with Neji the other day. Not everyone has to play with you."

* * *

Naruto pouted, ears drooping. He wanted to play with his new-friend-to-be! Maybe it would chase him like Kiba did, or wrestle like Lee did! That would be fun! He perked up again at the thought. Of corse his new friend had to play with him! Iruka-person was being silly again!

The Uzumaki jumped down from Iruka's arms as he closed the door, waiting impatiently before scampering out in fron of him. He knew the way to Kakashi-person's den!

He all but sprinted to Kakashi's den, jumping and scratching at the door when Iruka took too long. Kakashi opened the door and he sprinted past, making sure to lick Kakashi's ankle on the way. He wanted to meet his new friend!

Naruto froze as a new smell hit his nose. It was coming from behind another door...and he didn't like it.

He found the door and yowled at it, ready to protect his friends from whatever it was.

Naruto jumped backward at the answering hiss from the other side, all his fur on end. Oh no, it was a bad one!

He had to warn Iruka!

Kakashi was leading Iruka towards the door despite his yowling not to. Stupid Kakashi! He jumped between Kakashi, Iruka and the creature as Kakashi opened the door...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

AN; Um, people asked what kind of animals Naruto and Sasuke were...well, they're kind of not any animal. I imagined them as nekos, Sasuke with kitty ears and tail and Naruto with fox, obviously. The question is, what am I going to do with Shino when he comes in? Little antenna?

* * *

Iruka's whole face softened as he spotted the dark bundle curled up in a corner. It had pushed it's self up off the cushion to hide from them, and had already begun to shiver on the cold tiles. Two large black eyes peered out from behind equally dark bangs and Iruka caught sight of white fangs as the animal hissed. Kakashi was right, it was smaller than Naruto. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his frown.

Naruto darted forward, snarling at the animal. The darker animal hissed, fur standing on end as the Uzumaki jumped for him.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled, one hand snapping out to grab the back of his pet's pelt.

Naruto choked in surprise as the rest of his body continued forward while his neck was stopped. He wriggled against his owner's hand, still yapping at the smaller creature. Iruka shook his head at the pup's antics.

"What?" Kakashi asked as Iruka knelt down, one hand keeping Naruto from attacking the animal and the other bracing his weight.

"Nothing. Well, it looks like he's pretty young." He looked up at Kakashi. "Has he eaten anything?"

"Nope."

"Kakashi..." Iruka groaned. He held out a struggling Naruto for Kakashi to hold before trying to pick up the other. "Well, do you at least have a name for him?"

"A name? Damn Iruka, I'm no good at that stuff...Blackie?"

"Kakashi that's terrible! Try to think of something original would you!" Iruka gently caught the little bundle and cradled it against his chest, trying to soothe the trembling. "Come on little one, it's alright." He cooed, scratching it's ears. "We'll have to feed him first, he feels a little bony."

Kakashi hissed himself as Naruto dug claws into his arm as he tried to escape once again. "How do we do that?"

"Well...I guess a bottle would be best because he's so little." Iruka pointed out, one hand smoothing the small animal's ebony fur. "I've still got some of the ones Naruto used."

Naruto yipped again, trying desperately to reach Iruka. The pup squirmed in Kakashi's arms, glaring at the little one.

"Name Kakashi!" Iruka reminded.

"Oh man Iruka...I don't know..." Kakashi looked down at the ball of black fur with a frown. "He looks like the one my sensei used to keep, Obito."

"Obito? The Uchiha?" Iruka glanced down at the animal's face. "He's too young for the sharingan to show through yet, but he could be an Uchiha kit. The colouring's right." He continued to scratch the kit's ears. "What's a good name for an Uchiha?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't know!" He snapped, grabbing Naruto's paw with a glare at the orange creature. Naruto glared back and bared his teeth.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Well I'll think up a name for him then." The brunet pulled Kakashi toward the couch, ignoring the grumbling.

"Iruka, it doesn't need a name. I'm taking it to the pound."

Now, many people forgot that under Iruka's calm, scarred exterior beat the heart of an atom bomb. Kakashi had witnessed an Iruka-explosion before, but had never expected to be on the receiving end.

"Hitake Kakashi do you have _any_ idea how many animals are put down every year because no one wants them?! You find this beautiful little kit and you want to send him to the _gas chamber_?! I won't let you do it!" Iruka's fist suddenly became acquainted with Kakashi's face. "You are keeping the poor thing !"

"Alright! Alright!" Kakashi tried desperately to calm Iruka down. "Alright, I'll keep him."

"Good!" Iruka hugged the kit tightly. "Now, a good name for an Uchiha...your name will be Sasuke. Do you like your name Sasuke?"

"Iruka..." Kakashi whined. "Can you take the Uzumaki now? He's kinda clawing me!"

"You're such a wimp Kakashi. And I can't take him because he doesn't like Sasuke."

Naruto decided to get his owner's attention by launching himself out of Kakashi's arms. He fell with a thump on the couch, scampering over to Iruka's side and trying to climb up his owner's shirt. Iruka couldn't help but smile.

"Alright Naruto. But if I sit down you have to be careful of Sasuke. He's little." Iruka warned.

Naruto nodded, his red gold tail swishing out behind him. Iruka sat, turning Sasuke so he could look at the pup. Naruto squinted, trying to edge forward without moving his back legs from their 'ready to run away' position. Sasuke's whole body went tense and still, ready to leap away if the pup so much as breathed wrong.

Suddenly, Naruto launched an attack. He jumped forward and licked a long line up the middle of the Uchiha's face, yipping as he sat back. Sasuke looked somewhere between puzzled and mortified.

Sasuke decided it was the latter and leaped out of Iruka's arms, landing square on Naruto's back. He grabbed a gold ear in his sharp teeth, shaking his head back and forth with a growl. Naruto squeaked in pain before rolling over, trapping Sasuke under his body. The Uchiha still refused to let go, only sinking his claws into the Uzumaki's back.

"Hey, I think I like him." Kakashi laughed. "Beat that orange blob up Sasuke!"

"Kakashi, you shouldn't be encouraging him to fight. They're just playing." Iruka mumbled, smiling himself. "Maybe you should take Sasuke down to the park I go to with Naruto. You have to socialise him. And yourself of corse...But I forgot about the food!" Iruka stood up. "I'll go home to grab one of Naruto's bottles and then you will feed him, alright?"

"Do I have any choice in this?"

"No, of corse not."


End file.
